Six Arms To Hold You
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: The Sound people aren’t quite as dead as Konaha may have hoped. Now they’re back and they’re mad. Revenge? Of course. And what better way than to steal the Hokage’s precious apprentice. SakuKido For Neji's Girlfriend!
1. Not As Dead As We Hoped

Six Arms To Hold You

The Sound people aren't quite as dead as Konaha may have hoped. Now they're back and they're mad. Revenge? Of course. And what better way than to steal the Hokage's precious apprentice. Saku/Kido(main) Saku/soundguys.

Darkkinkachu: hello there potential readers! How are you today? Erm…any ways…This is for a story exchange with Neji's Girlfriend. She's writing me a KankSaku . Joy! I wanted to keep this short since I have trouble writing chapter stories but it looks like it'll be longer than I hoped…damn…and sorry for any OOCness on the Sound people's part. I don't really know a lot about them. And I'm guessing their ages to beeeeeee…17? 18?

Lawyer Lemur: Darkkinkachu does not own Naruto.

Chapter One

Not As Dead As We Hoped

Haruno Sakura gave a loud groan as she flopped into the chair. Tsunde gave her and amused look, "Over worked yourself again, didn't you?"

The pink haired girl managed a weak glare, "no…I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"You keeping pushing yourself like this and you'll have black rings around your eyes, like the Kazekage." The Hokage warned.

Sakura grinned at that, "Aw…Gaara's rings make him look cute! Maybe if I get some I'll be cute like he is."

The Fifth chuckled, shaking her head, "Go get some rest, Sakura. I want to see you in here bright and early tomorrow." The girl stood and bowed slightly before turning to leave, "oh and Sakura? I'm going to tell Gaara you think he's cute."

Sakura just laughed and walked out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Three eyes peered down at a pink head slowly bobbing down the street, "That's her?"

"I…think so…" Dosu said slowly, "Not a lot of people have pink hair and green eyes…"

Kidomaru shifted slightly, "You sound unsure…if we mess this up Orochimaru will have our heads."

Dosu tilted his head, single eye never leaving the Leaf Nin, who was now unlocking her door, "Its just…she's changed. A lot."

The six-armed man snorted, "well yes, that tends to happen over five years…people change."

The bandaged male fell silent, unable to come up with a good retort. The still pair watched as their target passes by the windows a few times then turn out the lights, "She set up traps last time. I bet she has them in her house as well."

Kidomaru nodded slowly, "We wouldn't want to end up like that boulder we saw during training today…" Both gave a slight shudder, "You can really tell she's Tsunde's student." After watching the pretty young Kunoichi pound rocks into powder all day, neither of the men wanted to get on her bad side.

"She's asleep." Dosu said calmly. Kidomaru nodded and both Sound ninjas dissapered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura gave a startled grunt and shot up in her bed, grabbing a kuna off her side table. Looking around weaily she saw nothing but moon beams and random personal items she kept in her room. How strange…she slowly moved her legs, placing her feet on the cold floor. _What woke me up?_ She thought blinking sluggishly, _Tsunde was right…I did train to hard._ Standing up she swayed and leaned against the wall. The warm, semi-soft wall.

Had Sakura been in a normal state of mind she might have registers that walls don't usually tend to be warm or soft. Instead she frowned slightly and gave the 'wall' a good poke, wondering why it felt funny. The 'wall' chuckled, "That tickles…."

Sakura bound away, whipping around to she a heavily bandaged face smirking at her, "No…No you're dead…" she said softly, eyes going wide, "I saw…Gaara killed you…"

He gave another low laugh, shuffling towards her, "It's good to know the hoax worked. Now be a nice little Kunoichi and come with us quietly. I would hate to mess up that pretty face of yours."

Sakura ground her teeth, possible tactics pounding through her head. Her body was throbbing, demanding she let it rest and her mind was a heavy slur of tiredness, _defiantly trained too hard…_she thought bitterly. Feeling a presence behind her, the pink haired girl dodged to the side, grabbing another kuna. Looking up, she found one of the strangest people she had ever laid eyes on (and that's saying something)

His dark hair was pulled back in a high spiky ponytail, reminding her of Shikamaru. Small dark eyes were watching her tiredly, while his Sound forehead protector glinted in the moon light. But that wasn't what had Sakura gaping at him. It was his arms. Six of them coming out of the torn white T-shirt, each of the pairs in a different pose. The lowest set hung carelessly at his sides, the middle were crossed over his chest while the uppermost were poised, ready to attack or defend. She vaguely remembered Neji saying he had killed a six armed freak.

"So…all of you survived?" she asked trying to distract them, as she edged toward her desk. If she could just grab a few more weapons she might be able to hold them back long enough to get away.

"Why don't you come with us and find out?" Dosu said, taking another step forward, "I know some one who really wants to see you again."

"No thank you, I'm fine here." Sakura said, reaching for a hoard of kuna. But before she could grab the weapons, the multi armed man made a few quick seals with his top set of hands. In a moment Sakura was covered in a sticky web of Charka, "Ew! That's just…ew! Gets this off me!"

But Dosu took the chance to dart forward, pricking her with a drugged sebon, "Nighty night little blossom.." The last thing Sakura saw was a calm, tired face and lots of arms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Kidomaru, I'll carry her…" Dosu said, watching his partner in crime tuck the sleeping girl under his many arms.

"I don't think so." Kidomaru said, casting a slight glare at his friend, "You just want to feel her up while she's sleeping."

If a man with bandages all over his face can pout, then Dosu did. Laying something down on their captive's bed, the two of them disappeared into the darkness.

Darkkinkachu: This is a lot harder than I thought it would be -.- Why does he have to have so many arms? It's hard to write what all of them are doing, though I may use that to my advantage later. Couldn't he just have four arms? Or, better yet, two like a normal person? Freak….XP and yes…I made Dosu a bit of a pervert. Why? Because I think its funny, that's why! Please review! I'm also open to suggestions. REVIEW!

Dosu: yeah review!

Darkkinkachu: get back in the fic mummy man…


	2. Spiders Have Feelings Too

Six Arms To Hold You

Darkkinkachu: I burned myself on the oven today…-cradles poor burnt arm- it hurt ;-;

All disclaimers apply

Chapter Two

Spiders Have Feelings Too

Shizune gave her Hokage a funny look as she took the scroll from her hands, "What's so funny, Tsunade-sama?"

"Nothing, nothing…" the older woman chuckled, "Now send that message straight to Suna and don't let any one else read it, got it?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…" she said, casting one last confused look over her should before walking out to give the paper to the awaiting ninja.

As soon as Shizune was gone, Tsunade burst out laughing, "HA! Wait till Sakura finds out I really _did_ tell Gaara she thinks he's cute! Hee hee hee…" Reaching for her beloved bottle of sake, the blond woman thought of the redheads reaction when he found a note scribbled at the bottom of the monthly Konaha-Suna relations report. She glanced at the clock, uncorking the bottle, and frowned. It was already nine o'clock…where was that apprentice of hers?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mean while, some where in Sound…

"Did you get her? Let me see!"

"Whoa, Pinky sure did change!"

"I want to see!"

"What's going on?"

"Get away you vultures!" Kidomaru yelled, flailing his arms and affective shooing the people from his vicinity, "don't you have any thing better to do?"

"No…" they all replied.

"Every since _Sasuke-kun_ came Orochimaru hardly has any time for us." Kin said with disgust, "You two were lucky you got a mission at all."

Dark looks came over the small group along with mutterings of things like 'stupid Sasuke' and 'Sasuke-teme' and the such.

Kidomaru sighed. It was true and no one could deny it. Orochimaru clearly liked Sasuke better than any of them and only kept them around for back up and minor missions, "Be that as it may, Dosu and I have been assigned to watch her so-HEY! Let go!"

"I want to see." Kimimaru said, tugging at the girl in his arms, "I am curious."

"Stop that! She's not a toy!" the Sound spider snapped, sweeping the girl away from him, "and I though you had no emotions! Why are you suddenly so intere-ZAKU!"

"What?"

"I saw that! Keep your hands to yourself, perv!"

"Her hair is still glossier than mine." Kin said, tugging at a buble gum lock.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUHG! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Kidomarue screamed before turning and bounding down the hall, taking the new 'guest' to her room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

There was a knock at the door and Tsunade yelled, "Its about time! Where have y- oh…Hyuga. Nara. Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Sakura-san. Have you seen her?" Neji asked, leaning against the doorframe.

The Hokage frowned slightly, "No…Sakura isn't here at the moment."

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, "All we wanted was to ask her if she wanted to come to our Shogi Tournament tonight."

Tsunade smiled softly. Over the years the three 'geniuses' of Konaha had become good friends, often seen training or playing Shogi, "Actually, could you two do something for me?" Neji nodded and Shikamaru groaned, "Sakura was supposed to meet me here a while ago. I want you two to go and find her. Then you can ask her to play and I'll get my student back. Ok?"

"Very well." The pale eyed prodigy said, "Come on Nara."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled. They both walked out the door, heading to the Haruno house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"How did I get stuck with these freaks?" Kidomaru grumbled, opening the door to the 'guest' room and walked in, "I mean really…it's like they've never seen a girl before!" laying the pink haired girl down on the bed, he stood back, looking her over. Sure, she was cute…ok really cute. She was monstrously strong and, according to their spies, very intelligent.

Leaning down, Kidomaru brushed a cherry stand of hair from her face. She looked so innocent and vulnerable just laying there. Was this really the girl who had tried to gnaw Zaku's arm off? Blinking, he realized his hand hadn't left her face yet and his thumb had begun to gently stroke her cheek. He pulled his hand back like she was burning him and glared at the offending appendage, "Not you too…" he said to the arm. But, of course, it said nothing nor did it offer any explanation for the tingling in his stomach.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Shizune, did you take that massage to be sent?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now I was thinking-"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Blinking, the busty blond looked up to see Neji and Shikamaru bursting into her office. Both were looking more anxious than she ever remembered seeing them, "Hyuga? Nara? What is the meaning of-"

"She's gone!" Neji snarled, trusting something in Tsunade's face. She frowned at him, his pale eyes burning with a cold fury she hadn't seen before. Looking past him she saw Shikamaru looking positively miserable as he slid down the wall, "What is this?"

"She gone…" the lazy mastermind mumbled, as if trying to convince himself, "She's gone…"

Feeling rather unnerved, Tsunade looked down at the thing Neji had given her. It was a plain envelope with a single music note on it. Paling she turned it over and opened it slowly. Two things fell out. One was a piece of paper which she picked up and read, "Dear Hokaga, We have taken your apprentice. We have some needs of her. Stay away and you may get her back some day. Any attempts at rescue may end unpleasantly for your adopted daughter. I hope this hurts as much as when you tried to kill me under the impression of being my friend. All my love, Orochimaru."

"That bastard!" Neji screamed, grabbing the letter, "That slimy, freaky, gay BASTARD!"

"She's gone…" Shikamaru repeated again.

But Tsunade ignored them both. Instead she was glaring down at the second item, "You forgot sick and twisted…" she said softly, crumpling the picture of young her, Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Darkkinkachu: Orochimaru scares me. I mean really…he is uber creepy (Especially when he's in the he-she-it disguise in The Forest Of Death. –shiver shudder-). And he strikes me as the kind of thing that would execute a cruel cold revenge so…yeah. I think I had a little too much fun with the Sakura-arriving-at-Oro's-house-thing-and-every-one-wants-to-see-her. mah bad…I also noticed I've been spelling some names wrong. Oops…

Dosu: hey! I wasn't in this chapter!


	3. Dealing with Sankes and Perverts

Six Arms To Hold You

Darkkinkachu: here you go NG-chan! This one will be (hopefully) longer and better than the other two! And special thanks to Griggling for the kind review. It really encouraged me and I agree; most crack fics are poorly written (Personally, I think mine is no exception, but thanks any ways)

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter Three

Dealing With Snakes And Perverts

-

Sakura woke slowly to the feeling of lead-footed spiders playing hop-scotch on her brain. Groaning slightly, she sat up and looked around. She was in a smallish room, with a bed, desk, table with two chairs and a book case. In front of her was an open door, leading to a bathroom. To the left was another door and…she blinked, sliding off her bed silently.

Sitting on a chair next to the door was the six armed man. All six arms were crossed over his chest and he appeared to be sleeping.

_Big mistake buddy…_she thought, grinning slightly. Pulling back a fist, she pumped Charka into it and punched him in the face. At least, that's what she meant to do. Instead she just stood there with a blank look on her face.

**_AAAAAA! Where's out Charka! Why can't we use our Charka?_** Inner Sakura screamed, running panicked circles around Sakura's mind. Green eyes fell on a silver bracelet encircling her wrist, _That's not mine…_frowning she tried to pull it off but the thin band of metal refused to budge.

**_CHA! It's blocking our Charka! _**Inner Sakura fumed. Sighing Sakura looked around. Nothing in the room looked like it would help her so she settled with inspecting her captor. Being a medic nin, she was fascinated by his multiple arms, wondering how he kept them coordinated and managed to move them separately. His skin was tanned and smooth with small white scars crawling their way over his body. Looking at his face, she cringed slightly. He looked malnourished.

_I guess living with Orochimaru isn't the healthiest life style…_her hand hovered above his face, wanting to brush away a few strands of dark hair that had come loose of his ponytail. Compared to the other Sound ninjas she had met, this one's face seemed oddly at peace. She looked up at his spiky ponytail and felt a slight pain in her heart. It looked like Shikamaur's…would they know by now? Would they come and get her? Why was she even here? Looking back to his face she had to bite back a scream. His eyes where open and watching her.

"What are you doing, Kunoichi?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I…I was just…"

_**Checking out your hot body?**_

_What? No!_

**_Admiring your cute face?_**

_NO!_

**_Thinking of all the things he could do with those extra arms?_**

_When did my inner become such a pervert? _Sakura thought furiously.

"Hello, still here." The man said one eyebrow slightly raised, "Quit ignoring me Leaf!"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry…" Sakura mumbled, taking a few steps back, "Who are you and why am I here?"

Kidomaru blinked. _Well she certainty doesn't beat around the bush…_He thought, looking her over, "My name is Kidomaru. I was sent to bring you here. That's all I know." He watched her glare at him as he got up, "and I don't like being bossed around. This isn't a Holiday Inn, ya know. You are mine and Dosu's prisoner until further notice."

Sakura glared at him with cold fury while he just smirked, "There has to be a reason. You know it you're just not telling me."

"Why should I?" he asked, other eyebrow rising to be next to its brother, "What part of 'prisoner' don't you understand?"

Clenching her fists, Sakura wondered how hard she could punch with out her Charka, "so Kidomaru-san…when will I find out why I have been abducted from my home?"

He shrugged, spreading most of his hands out in a 'search me' motion, "Orochimaru-sama wants to see you this evening. Maybe you'll find out then. And I know you're out there." He said the last part a bit louder, glancing over his should. There was a sound of shuffling and cursing from the other side of the door. Sighing, he turned and placed a hand on the doorknob, "There are clothes in the dresser and a shower in the bathroom, if you want to look presentable for the master."

A slight smear of pink crossed her face. She was still in her night clothes and felt rather dirty, probably from fighting and then being carried through a forest all night. As soon as she heard the lock on the door click, Sakura turned around and stalked off to the shower.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?" Naruto screeched, slamming his hands down on the desk, "We have to save Sakura-chan!"

Tsunade sighed, resisting the urge to bonk the loud blond. Ever since he had burst into her office that morning, he had done nothing but scream and destroy her headquarters. Tsunade was even quiet sure the Kyuubi had popped out at some point, demanding that they 'return his precious blossom' "I know you want to help, but Orochimaru made it clear that if we attempt anything, he would kill her…or worse…"

All the people in the room shuddered slightly, not wanting to think of all the things the snake bastarted could do to their friend, "First Sasuke-teme now Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled, sitting back down, "I'll make Orochimaru pay for taking my team away from me…for taking my friends…" Everyone silently agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura gave a happy sigh as the hot water cascaded down on her body. Grabbing a bar of soap, she started going over her plan. First of all, she needed to get this Charka blocking bracelet off. After that she was sure it would be easy to pound her way through the miner minions and then run like hell back to Leaf. The only problem was if she ran into one of three people. Kabuto (she wouldn't be able to keep up with his self-healing abilities) Orochimaru (Way too strong. Plus he's uber creepy and she didn't want to get near him) and….Sasuke.

She glared at the loofa in front of her. If Sasuke was here, she wasn't really sure what she would do. Sakura had gotten over her childish crush years ago but she still considered him a friend. If she saw him she didn't know weather she would hug him or punch him.

She turned off the water and stepped out, still deep in thought. Maybe they just wanted her to heal some one and then they would let her go? no, probably not. They had Kabuto for that. Information about Konaha? Maybe. She was very close to the Hokage, after all.

Half-way dressed, Sakura suddenly stopped. Turning slowly, she found herself face to face with Dosu, who was peeking in the bathroom door. His single eye was wide and slightly glazed while the bandages where his nose would have been were all bloody. She was sure he was drooling under all those coverings.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Kidomaru blinked and stared at the door. _What the_- before he could even finish that thought, the door to Sakura's room burst open and Dosu came bounding out, cackling like a mad man. He was immediately fallowed by a half-dressed Sakura, brandishing a back scrubber like a deadly weapon.

"Get back here you lecherous mummy!" She screamed to his fluffy retreating back. He just gave another delighted cackle and disappeared, "Uhg…I liked him better when he was trying to kill me."

Kidomaru coughed slightly, trying desperately to look any where but the scarcely clad girl before him, "I brought you some thing to eat."

"What?" She turned to face the slightly red male and found his middle arms baring a tray of various fruits and some bread, "Oh…"

_dontlookdontlookdontlook_ His eye twitched, _nonononononon-DAMN!_ She noticed his gaze and squeaked, "EEP! Are ALL you freaks perverts?" she shouted stomping back into her room and putting a shirt on.

"I am not a pervert!" He said, setting the tray down on the table, "But I'm not gay either. If you don't want people looking at 'em don't prance around in that…frilly under thing."

"First off all, I wasn't prancing." She snapped, poking him in the chest, "Secondly, its called a bra."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why did you have to kidnap me?"

Kidomaru made a frustrated sound, throwing all his arms in the air, "Fine! Be like that! Maybe I just won't take such good care of you!"

"You call this taking good care of me? I thought you locked that door! What kind of guard are you?"

Kidomaru felt a muscle in his face go into spasms, "Now I understand why Zaku wanted to kill you…and I did lock the door, but Dosu has a key."

"Why would you give that creepy guy a key?" She asked, picking up an apple.

"I had too…this was a joint mission and he's my partner." His lowest right arm reached out, grabbing an orange, "I'm going to go over the rules, alright?"

"You're oddly nice for some one who works for Orochimaru." Sakura stated, eating at the apple she had chosen, "Why are you so nice to me?"

He glared slightly, though it wasn't a very threatening look, "I have my reasons…" He began to toss the orange from hand-to-hand, some times throwing it to the middle set of arms and back to the lowest set. Sakura took a mental note that his top arms seemed to always be ready and waiting.

"I'd love to hear about it, Kidomaru-san…"

This time the glare _was_ frightening, "Don't try to weasel information out of me, Kunoichi…" he hissed, "I don't like it when people pretend to care."

Another note to tuck away for future reference. But before she could press the matter further there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" she called out sweetly, much to Kidomaru's annoyance.

"Stop that!" He snapped, tuning to the door and opening it, "What do you want, Kin?"

"I was sent to get you." The girl said, peering over his shoulder. Sakura gave a small wave, making the dark haired girl raise an eyebrow, "Kabuto-san has some questions. I'll watch her while your out."

Kidomaru frowned at the girl before him, "Fine…but you better not do any thing to her. She's important to Orochimaru's plans." With that he walked out, shutting the two females in the room.

Insert awkward silence here…

"You kept your hair short." Kin said, breaking the silence. Sakura was sitting on her bed, facing the sound nin.

"Um…yeah. It really was a hassle back then and I only left it long because I had heard _he_ liked long hair." She said, running her fingers through her cotton candy pink hair, "Not that there's anything wrong with long hair!" She added quickly, noting Kins long dark locks.

Kin continued to glare, "Dosu said you've gotten a lot stronger…that he saw you training all day."

"ew…you people have been spying on me?" Sakura squirmed uncomfortably. There had been rumors of Sound spies in Konoha but she never would have guessed _she_ was the one being targeted.

Kin just continued to glare at her. Sakura fidgeted nervously under the other girls cold stare. She was sure Kin was plotting something awful, "Sakura…" the tension was thick as the pink haired girl waited, "…how is your hair still shinier than mine?"

Sakura fell off the bed, "That's it! That's why you've been glaring at me for the past twenty minuets!" Kin shrugged, "Ugh….what a bunch of weirdo's…I don't know why, maybe its my conditioner?"

Another small bout of silence. Kin slowly tilted her head to the side, looking almost curious, "Conditioner?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kidomaru never returned, so Kin had to bring Sakura something to eat. They talked and joked, throwing in sharp barbs and insults, least they become friends (The horror…)

It was almost seven when another light knock was heard at the door. Sakura opened the door, "Yes? Can I help you?"

A rather creepy boy with blue hair and odd greenish lips stared back at her, "Orochi-sama will see you now."

"er…alright, thank you."

He turned around and it took all of Sakura Ninja training not to scream. On his back was another person, looking almost exactly like him. This one was smirking at her, apparently amused by the look of shock and slight horror.

"Ukon, stop that. You're scaring her."

"You're no fun, Sakon…"

Sakura kept a safe distance from the two the whole way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sputtering candles flicked dancing shadows across the dark stone walls. Sakura stood silently, carfuly taking in her surroundings. It was a long room, rather like a wide hall. Behind her was the door, guarded by Sakon, Ukon, and a red haired girl she didn't know. Plush red carpets rolled out in front of her, ending at a large intragetly carved throne. Kabuto stood to the right of it, watching her and occasionally pushing his glasses up.

And then there was _him_. The creatures leering down at her, thin mouth curved into a sick mockiery of a smile. Sakura was suddenly very glad for all the time she had spent with Tsunade, perfecting her cold, diplomatic face. If not for her training she would have been cowering before the thing smirking down at her.

"I trust your stay so far has been plesent?" Sakura couldn't help the tinyest of flinches at his voive. It was smooth and cold, like silk slowly wrapping its way around your neck.

"What do you want, Orochimaur?" She asked, putting up her diplomatic mask again. It slipped slightly when the thin grin on his pale fance became a deranged smile.

"Revenge…"

Sakura blinked. That had not been the answer she thought it would be. She frowned slightly, "I will not betray Konoha."

The snake like man chuckled, a dark, twisted sound that made even his minions shift uncomfortably, "I am not curantly interested in my old town." He said, leaning back and causing one of his ussless arms to drop off to the side of the chair. It dangled there and he looked over, still grinning madly, "You see, I just wanted my dear old teammate to know what its like to have your heat ripped out and crushed."

"Tsunade-sama? I don't understand." She said simply. She cringed slightly as Orochimarus freakishly long tongue slid out, wrapped itself around his arm and set it back on the armrest.

As soon as the slippery appendage had returned to its home he began grining again, "You see, my dear old teammate tried to kill me under the impression of healing me. I don't like being tricked, espesicly by the only person I ever realy cared about besides myself."

The uncaring mask shattered as she blinked dumbly at him, "You…Tsunade-sama? But…I…"

He gave another twisted laugh, "We are through for now. I will see you again soon little blossom." His golden eyes seemed to bore right into her soul, "Tayuya…take our guest back to her room." Ther was a muttered, 'yes sir' from the red head as she grabed Sakuras arm and dragged her out. She looked back as the door was shutting, seeing Orochimaru looking calm, thoughtful, and something like hurt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

And now for something that has nothing to do with the story…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gaara blinked down at the paper in his hands, brows knitted together in confusion. He had just finished reading the Alliance report from the Hokage, when he noticed a hastily scribbled note at the very bottom.

_P.S. You remember my apprentice, Sakura, right? Pink hair, green eyes, mean temper. Well she thinks you're cute. Just wanted to let you know!_

He set the paper down slowly, watching it as if expectiong it to suddenly blow up. It wasn't until his brother came wandering in that he looked up "Kankuro…" he said slowly.

"Hm?" the older boy replied, setting the stack of scrolls down.

"Do you think I'm…cute?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: erm…cough….yeah this was not the best of chapters. Not a lot of Kidomaru and mostly set up….I hope you didn't mind that part at the end :P and I couldn't resist hinting at Orochimaru/Tsunade since I think that's a pretty cool pairing that isn't used a lot…I think I'm getting off the subject…

Sakon: you do that a lot

Ukon: yep

Darkkinkachu: GAAAAAAAAAAH! –hides behind NG-chans couch- the double freak twins are after me! Oh and by the way NG-chan I think you need to re-upload that last chapter of Puppeteers Cherry Blossom of the Sand. Either my computer isn't loading the whole thing or….well I don't know….but it cuts off about ¼ into the story and its driving me mad! And you don't like me when I'm mad….heh heh…don't forget to wish me a happy birthday in your review! n.n


	4. Come into My Parlor

Six Arms To Hold You

Darkkinkachu: What are theses things in my inbox? –pokes reviews curiously- lookit! I'm updating again! Wanna know why? Its…MY BIRTHDAY! Yay! Actually I'm a bit depressed about it -.-' hey, want to know something cool? Today is also Zaku's birthday! Isn't that awesome? Me and Zaku share our birthday XD That's why this chapter is dedicated to him! I was also very tempted to do a little OroTsu side story but…I deviated from the story too much in the last chapter and I might in this one too…oh bother….

WARNING! This chapter will contain some….bad stuff…yeah that's it. But there shall be FLUFF at the end! So….um…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Come Into My Parlor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few days had been awkward, to say the least. Sakura discovered Kimimaru was prone to random glompings and hair stroking (a habit he picked up from being caged as a child, she later found out), the redhead, Tayuya, had the temper of a wounded hippo and a mouth that could make your ears bleed, Dosu was a dynamic pervert, Kin actually wasn't that bad, and Kidomaru was a very nice guy who was good at Shogi.

She actively avoided several people, including Orochimaru, Kabuto, Zaku and, had he been there, Sasuke. Kin had let it slip that the Uchila(AN: yeah…I'm not looking up the spelling on that) was on a long term mission somewhere in Rain. She tried to avoid Dosu but he always found her.

Within a week Sakura realized something very interesting. They were like a family. A very dysfunctional, messed up family where they sometimes tried to kill eachother but a family nonetheless. Kabuto was like the oldest brother, threatening them with, 'I'll tell Orochimaur-sama' where ever they got out of hand. It was really rather funny.

Of course there was still the tiny bitty problem of her being a prisoner. Maybe if the circumstances had been different she could have called these people friends. It really was a shame…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto glared down at his raman as if it had the answers and wasn't telling him, "Stupid snake bastared…a whole week and not even a trace of Sakura-chan is…" the whole town had been affected by the loss of their best pink haired medic but no matter how hard they looked, how many ANBU teams they sent out, there was still no sign of her, "Sakura-chan…" The normaly loud blond whispered, "Where are you?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At that very moment Sakura was sitting in her room, playing a game of Shogi with Kidomaru, and loosing rather badly, "How did you get so good at this?"

The six armed teen smirked, "I cant tell you…it's a secrect."

"I bet you're cheating." She pouted. He just laughed and leaned back in his chair, stretching his many arms, "So…when are you going to let me go?" she asked, moving a piece.

Kidomaru crossed his middle arms and rubbed his chin thoughtfully with his highest right hand, "That's not really for me to decide. Its not my place…check."

Green eyes glared down at the board, "Well could you please ask Orochimaru?"

"You really want to leave that badly?" He was grinning at her, joking, but Sakura could have sworn she saw hurt flash through his eyes.

"Its not that I don't like you guys…" She said slowly, examining the board, "I'm starting to really like Kin. And Kimimaru is pretty nice once you get over the random hugs and stuff. Dosu's pretty funny when he's not trying to steal my underwear…"

"And what about me?" He asked, resetting the board with his lowest arms while his middle pair was crossed over his chest, "How do you feel about me?"

Sakura fought back a blush. _I think you're really cute and nice and strong and perfect boyfriend material. I think you're hiding a lot of pain and secrects and I want to help you with them. I think you're better than this…_but all she said was, "You're good at Shogi."

**_BAKA! _**Inner Sakura scream, banging her head against a metal wall.

"Ah…" he said, amused and slightly disappointed, "Well…I know the others are growing fond of you as well."

"Really?" She asked, looking up into his face. She had made a coment about how unhealthy he looked a few days ago, but he had just laughed and told her it was none of her business. He was starting to look worse, "The other are starting to like me…do you?"

He looked away instantly, arms curling protectively around his waist, "I…You're good at Shogi…" His eyes flicked back at her, and she could tell he was laughing at her.

"Why do you have to be like that?" She shouted then slapped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that…

"Like what, Kunoichi?" He said and she flinched. He only used that name when he didn't really want to talk about it.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Like your hiding…I want to…I…"

He was glaring at her like he had that first day, "I already told you…don't try and pry into my life. You would never understand."

Before she could tell him off for thinking that, there was a knock at the door. Kidomaru reached over, opening it and never taking his eyes off her, "What is Kabuto?"

"Orochimaru-sama has a job for Sakura." The older boy said calmly, pushing his glasses back, "He says he'll let her go sooner if you do a good job."

Sakuras eyes darted to the multi armed male, but he was sitting there with an impassive face plastered on. She frowned, _fine…be that way…_ "Alright…what's the job?"

"Come with me." The other medic nin said turning around and walking down the hall.

"I'll see you later, Kidomaru-san." She said coldly, adding the suffix just to bother him. It didn't work. He just nodded and started to put the game away. Sakura stomped after the blue-gray haired man, glaring.

"Do you have something against my shoulder blades, Sakura-chan?" Kabuto asked, grinning over his shoulder at her.

She blinked, looking up. She hadn't really been paying attention to what was going on. She had just been thinking what a jerk Kidomaru was, "What?"

He chuckled, "Mind elsewhere, Sakura?"

The way he said it made her want to hit him, but she simply ignored his comment, "So just what is this mission? I won't heal his arms if that's it."

Kabuto took off his glasses to rub his eyes, "No, that's my job. You see, I spend all my time working on fixing the masters arms so I don't have time to help any one else."

"So you expect me to help some wounded Sound nin?"

"If you want out…" He put his spectacles back on and smirked at her, "You _do_ want to go home, don't you? Not getting _comfy _here, are you?"

She just glared at him. He laughed and opened a door, leading her into a dime medical room, "Oddly enough you will be healing arms," Kabuto said, "Just not Orochimarus."

Sakura stared in slight horror at the sight before her. A shirtless Zaku was leering at her like a wolf that had found a lost lamb in the woods, "Hello there docter…"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses again, "This is how it works. I'm going to take off the Charka blocking ringlet so you can heal him." Escape plans began to bubble up in her mind, "And I'm putting this different one on you. If you leave this room before I take it off, you'll be electrocuted to death." And all the plans went down the drain. Bye bye plans… he switched the bracelets at breakneck sped and she glared at him. He just smiled back, "Have fun!" he said cheerily then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"You've been avoiding me." Zaku stated with mock hurt, "Now why would you do that? Don't you like me any more?"

"I never liked you." She said curtly, picking out the various medical instruments she needed.

"Aw…that hurts, Sakura. What did I ever do to you?" He jeered, watching her take his pulse.

"You punched me in the head a couple dozen times for one thing…" Sakura grumbled, "Hold out your arm."

He did as he was told, bringing out his left arm shakily(AN: I'm going by the Anime not the Manga. He still has both his arms), "So? You were biting me…not that I mind biting…" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura gave him a disgusted look, "Just lie down and let me check your arms." He obeyed and she pumped Charka into her hands, sighing happily at the firmilar warm tingling it brought, "I thought those medic nin in the Pelimiaries healed you."

"They didn't do a very good job." She heard him say as the edges of her vision faded. Her eyes became unseeing as she probed into his system with her Charka. She frowned slightly. They really didn't do a very good job…slowly she began pulling muscles back into place and re-growing dead cells.

It took her about twenty minuets on each arm, piecing back together nerves and tendions that had been out of place for years. It was also difficult to avoid the various bits of metal that had exploded in his arms. Had it been any one else she would have suggested a surgery to remove them but she already felt she was betraying her village by helping him.

"Ok…I'm done…"

"Could you please heal that cut on my stomach?"

Grumbling about what an inadequate medic Kabuto was, Sakura trailed her fingers down his chest seeking out said cut.

"It's a bit lower than that."

She felt around, eyes still clouded by Charka use.

"Lower…"

It wasn't until her hand touched the beginning of his pants that she realized where he was trying to get her to go. She looked down at him with a mixture of anger and annoyenece, "You're sick."

He switched the bands on her wrist while she wasn't look and sat up in one swift motion, "Am I?" he asked, face very close to hers, "Then you better heal me, doctor."

Green eyes widened slightly and she backed away, "I have to go."

"What's the rush? Stay and play a bit…" He said standing and taking a step forward, "I have a problem and I was hoping you could fix it."

"Get away from me…" Sakura had meant for that to be a strong demand but it came out more of a shaky plea, _if only I had my Charka…I'd wipe that smug grin off his face…_

But she didn't and all she could do was back up until she felt the cold wall against her back, "Just leave me alone, Zaku."

"But I wanted to thank you…" he was suddenly there, crushing her to the wall with his body, legs carefully pinning hers so she could kick him, "I wanted to thank you for healing my arms…" he whispered close to her ear, making her cringe.

When she brought her hands up to shove his away, he grabbed her wrists and placed her hands on his bare chest, "Don't you want me to thank you?" He asked, flicking his tongue lightly across her ear.

"S-stop it…" she whispered, struggling as he started placing kisses along her jaw line, "Please…"

"Do you wish I were some one else?" Zaku asked in an amused voice, laying the cold metal of his forehead protector against her own forehead.

_Kidomaru…_

Sakura blinked, taken aback by her own thoughts. Why, of all people, would she think of him? A sharp pain at the junction of her neck and should brought her out of her musings and she cried out. He had bit her! That bastared!

Zaku chuckled, now sucking gently at the red mark, "Sorry…that was just a little pay back."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as Zaku began nibbling her collar bone. He was grinding his hips against hers so she couldn't miss his intentions, "Just relax…this will be fun…"

And suddenly it was gone. A wave of cold washed over her body for a moment and she heard a crash on the other side of the room. Some one yanked her back and she felt what seemed to be three arms crushing her against some thing warm and solid, "What the hell do you think your doing!" an angry voice rang out above her.

Her emerald eyes shot open at that voice, "K…Kidomaru?"

Sure enough, there was the many armed boy, all three left arms wrapped around her protectively. Zaku was standing slowly from the other side of the room where the other Sound Nin had apparently thrown him.

"Orochimaru said not to hurt her." Kidomaru snareled, puling Sakura a little closer. She could smell his sweat and body wash along with some scent that was distinctly him.

"I wasn't gonna hurt her!" Zaku said, glaring at him, "I was just gonna…ruff her up a bit."

"I _know_ what you were going to do…" the spider like ninja snapped, turning and dragging the quivering girl along with him, "Stay away from her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thoughts were pounding through Kidomaru's head at a throbbing sped. Why did the thought of Zaku hurting Sakura cause him so much pain? He had opened the door to tell them dinner was in twenty miniuets but upon seeing the scean before him, Kidomaru saw red.

_Its just because she's my friend…yeah, that's it. Just…friends…_ some how that thought didn't make him feel any better. He stopmed into her room and removed his arms, "Why cant you just-" any angry words had died in his throat as he saw her tiny frame wracking with silent sobs, "Er…S-Sakura?"

She just clung to his shirt, crying onto his chest, "Thank you…" she whispered, "I was so scaed…so…helpless…"

Kidomaru rubbed the back of his head with his top left hand while his middle right hand patted her back awkwardly, "um…its ok? You'll be fine…" he tried, unsure of how one comforted a crying girl, "I wont let him hurt you. I promise."

She looked up at him and Kidomaru felt his heart do a kind of flip-twitch, "Thank you…" she said one last time before letting him go.

"You're uh…welcome…" he tried not to think about how he missed the warmth of her body against his, "Now get some rest. I'll be back later with dinner." He was half way out the door when her voice called out to him.

"I think you're more than just a great Shogi player…Kidomaru-kun."

It was a good thing the wernt facing each other. Their blushes might have set some thing on fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: Erg…this chappie sucked -.- and I meant to post it two days ago (The 14th) since that's my birthday but oh well…ha ha! Thanks Sailor Leo for calling my fic 'cracktastic' that's all I've ever wanted to hear! I might write you a KimiSaku for that yes, a compliment and request is pretty much all it takes to get me to write some thing for you…

Zaku: -burst into the room with a baseball bat filled with nails- YOU!

Darkkinkachu: me?

Zaku: YOU MADE ME A FREAKIN RAPEST! WHAT KIND OF BIRTHDAY PRESENT IS THAT!

Darkkinkachu: he he… -backs away nervously- well this is a KidoSaku…I needed him to save her from something awful…

Zaku: grrr…

Darkkinkachu: not that your awful! Eep…my next project will be a ZakuSaku! I swear!

Zaku: -lowers bat- really?

Darkkinkachu: I promise!...right after I try my hand at SakonSaku and then a KimiSaku…and maybe TobiSaku…

Zaku: -beats Darkkinkachu to a bloody pulpy mess-


	5. Tomatoes

Six Arms To Hold You

Darkkinkachu: I've decide to answer some reviews since there aren't that many any ways :P

…………………………………………

Neji's Girlfriend: My….some ones clingy today…lol. Aw poor Zaku…I really do love him but….and don't pet the Dosu, he'll get ideas o.0 Yeah I'm trying to write a SakonSaku but he really freaks my out…-shudder-

…………………………………………….

Griggling: yes he does seem the type…sorry you have a tooth ache. Those hurt. :(

……………………………………...

Lightningstrxu: thanks for the review! er…I don't know about a TayuSasu…I don't really like Sasuke….but I could try if I have nothing better to do!

………………………………………………

Sailor Leo: I'm still happy about the 'cracktastic' remark X3 and I started a dark fluffy KimiSaku. _If_ I finish it, I'll dedicate it to you. And I think I know which fic you were talking about, in which case YES! That is the one of the best fics EVER!

………………………………………………..

succubi in rapture: Thank-ee much:)

……………………………………………….

Aaaaaaaaaand Thanks too any one else who might have reviewed while I wasn't looking or that I may have missed. Green tea ice cream for every one!

Zaku: HEY! I thought I killed you!

Darkkinkachu: HA! If I could be killed by baseball bats embedded with nails I would have been dead a long time ago! XP

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

I say 'tomato', you say 'WHO THE $!&( ATE MY TOMATOS!'

---------------------------------------------------

Kidomaru sat in his room, most of is arms spread out carelessly while one hand was resting firmly on his face. He gave a sigh and flopped over on his head, "What is wrong with me?" he grumbled, "Every time I'm around her I feel…" he trailed off, unsure of what he was talking about.

Kidomaru brought a hand up to his chest, rubbing lightly at the spot where the feelings tended to bubble up. They seemed to have something to do with his heart and occasionally his stomach, "Maybe I'm sick…" he tried to convince himself, "That must be it. I must be allergic to pink or something…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unlike Kidomaru, Sakura knew exactly what the warm fuzzy feeling was. Not that it helped.

_I cant like him! _She thought, pacing her room, _he's one of the bad guys!_

**_Oh come on!_** Inner Sakura insisted, **_He's nicer than most of the good guys we know!_**

_He kidnapped me!_

_**A minor technicality…**_

_He works for Orochimaru!_

_**All the more reason to save him!**_

_He's not cute!_

_**I agree**_

_Really?_

_**Yeah….HE'S TOTALLY HOT!**_

Sakura groaned and slumped down on her bed, "No he's not…"

_**CHA! Whatever! He's got those dark sad eyes-**_

_Lots of guys have dark, sad eyes._

_**And that cute, spiky ponytail-**_

_So does Shikamaru_

_**And that smexy little smirk of his-**_

_Please leave me alone…._

_**And all those hands! Did you ever stop to think what he could-**_

"La la la! I'm not liiiiistening!" Sakura sang, wrapping a pillow around her head.

"Just because I stole some of your underwear, doesn't mean you can be rude to me!"

Sakura looked up and blinked, 'Oh! Dosu….I wasn't talking to you. I was…um…singing!" suddenly the reality of what he said hit her, "wait, what? You stole my underwear? Why you little-"

"Ah ah!" The bandage man smirked, waving a finger at her mockingly, "Be nice or I won't feed you!"

Sakura stared at him, a frown forming slowly, "But…Kidomaru said he would bring me dinner."

Dosu cocked his head to the side, "The itsy bitsy spider won't come out of his room. He doesn't want to talk to any one right now…" his single dark eye met her vibrant green ones, "Did some thing happen between you two?"

"No!" she snapped a little too quickly. Dosu's visible eye brow rose slightly, "uh…I mean…what makes you think that?"

He looked at her a moment longer then shrugged, "He thinks of you as his friend. I just thought he might tell you what's been bothering him lately." He turned and began shuffling out of the room, "well come on…Oro-sama will have my head if I let you starve."

"Am I really that important? And what do you mean, 'come one'? Aren't you supposed to bring the food to my room?"

Dosu glanced over his shoulder, "um…well…yes, normally I would but…no ones around to cook and I might poison you with what ever I try to make…"

"So now I have to make my own food?" she asked, laughing a little and fallowing him, "You guys really aren't very good at this prisoner thing, are you?"

"We've never kept a prisoner this long before." He said simply. She left it at that. After walking down many boring stone halls, Dosu finally opened a door and lead her into a simple yet large kitchen, "Here you go! Have fun!"

Sakura shook her head, laughing slightly as Dosu perched on one of the high stools arranged around the island in the center, "What should I make?"

"Food."

"You're no help at all…and don't think I forgot about that pantie snatching remark!" he just smirked under the bandages, watching as the pink haired girl went digging through the fridge and cabinets, "So who usually does the cooking?"

"Kidomaru. Some times Kabuto. If neither of them are around you just have to fend for yourself. I once ate nothing but peanut butter toast for two weeks when they were both out on a mission." He grimaced under his plethora of wrappings, "I still can't look at the stuff with out gagging…"

"Well I guess PB&J's are out of the question then," She smiled at him over the fridge door. There was a long silence, filled only by the gentle clinking of items in the ice box.

"Why are you so nice to us?" Dosu blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow, "Why not?" he didn't look at her as she began pulling stuff out of the refrigerator, "I guess it's just how I was raised."

"No one's ever been this nice to me before and not want anything back." He said slowly, still not looking at her, "to any of us, actually…Orochimaru took us in and helped us but only because he wanted to use us." The bitterness in his voice was sharp and cold.

"I…I never knew." Unsure of what to say, Sakura opted for patting him on the shoulder in sympathy.

There was a calm moment in which Dosu enjoyed the warmth of another person truly caring and Sakura began to rethink her whole view on the Sound nins, "What are you making?' Dosu asked, shattering the moment.

"Oh! They're called tacos! They're really good!" She said, happily chopping up some lettuces. She didn't notice Dosu's eye falling on the three ripe, red tomatoes she had pulled out.

_Should I tell her those are Sasuke's?_ he thought, starting to help her find stuff, _naw…the teme wont even be back for another two weeks…I'll just replace them before he gets back._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first to find the cooking pair had been Kimimaro. After he was done glomping Sakura he decided he wanted to help. Next had been Sakon and Ukon, closely fallowed by Jirobo. Tayuya had stomped in, screaming and cursing about something or other. Sakon stuffed a taco in her open mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"What's going on?" Kin asked, walking into the rather messy kitchen and seeing every one laughing.

"Sakura made us dinner." Jirobo said, handing her a plate, "Come on! its really good!"

Thus Kin joined the fray, talking and laughing, "This is kind of like a party!"

"We've never had a party before." Kimimaro stated coolly, "So how would you know?"

"You guys have never had a party?" Sakura gasped, "Wow! Back in Konoha, I had things like this all the time with my….friends…" Suddenly the room went very quiet and still. Sakura blinked, fighting back the sudden rush of home sickness. _I want to go home…_ she thought suddenly, _I miss my friends and my family. I want to see Tsunade again and play Shogi with Neji and Shikamaru…I want to eat raman with Naruto and have sleep overs with Ino and Hinata and Tenten…_

Slowly Sakura looked up into the anxious faces surrounding her, _No ones ever been this nice to me and not want anything back…to any of us…_ Dosu's words echoed around in her head, bouncing painfully off her brain.

They were the bad guys.

They were monsters.

They were…human.

Sakura's face split into a grin, "I just got a great idea!" slightly thrown by the sudden attitude change, the sound nins looked around at each other, "We should have a slumber party!"

"What the hell is that?" Tayuya snapped, though you could tell she really was interested.

"Well…I used to have them all the time when I was a Genin…We're a little old for it now but…" she trailed off, lost in thought, "Do you guys have a large room with couches and chairs and a tv and stuff?"

The group fell silent for a moment, "I guess we could move some stuff out of training room 4 and put that stuff in there…" Jirobo said slowly.

"That's perfect!" Sakura squealed, clapping her hands like a little girl, "Ok, Dosu, you come with me to move the stuff. The rest of you, go change into your PJ's and get pillows and blankets and stuff." They all blinked at her like she was some crazy person, "and some one should invite Kidomaru…" she added, keeping back a slight blush, "well what are you waiting for? Do you want to have some fun or what? GO!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they mock saluted then scattered. This was going to be an interesting night…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: Don't look at me like that…bad guys can have slumber parties too! Sorry for that fluffy little moment with Sakura and Dosu…I was trying to convey Sounds dwindling faith in their master and the fact that they are indeed humans, with human feelings. Next chapter will be chalk full of stupidity and sugar rushes -.- yay…and (NO! THE HORROR!) Truth or Dare! Oooo…what shall I have them do? I think I feel some random stupid dares and deep dark secrets coming on…review with ideas if there's a truth/dare you really want to see! BY THE WAY! Can Sakon and Ukon separate? I haven't seen the episode with them yet…


	6. Who Needs Sleep?

Six Arms To Hold You

Darkkinkachu: Hmm… -looks around- it has to be here somewhere… -checks behind the couch-

Shikamaru: What are you doing?

Darkkinkachu: I seem to have misplaced the plot… -looks under a rock hopefully-

Neji: you're pathetic…

Darkkinkachu: I know… ;-; by the way…you'll notice I didn't put any of you're suggestions in this chapter. This is NOT because I didn't like them or some such nonsense. Its because I had already finished writing this by the time I got around to reading my reviews. I had tons of them since I finished The Bug, The Dog, And The Blossom and now I have a bunch of one shots to write…and since we all know what a lazy ass moron I am I didn't want to go through and rewrite the whole chapter. Sorry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Who Needs Sleep?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the stupidest, most childish and immature thing I have ever heard of!" Kidomaru growled, all his arms crossed over his bare chest. Dosu had coaxed him out of his room but the six armed one wasn't going down that easily. He was standing in the door way to the 'official slumber party room' clad only in some soft baggy sleep pants.

"Fine! Then you can just go away." Ukon said, flicking his wrist and making a shooing motion. There was a tense pause and Sakura held her breath.

_It's not like I care if he stays or not…_she thought.

**_Yeah…it's not like he saved us from scary Zaku or has been our friend all this time or, what's that last one? Oh yeah…YOU FREAKIN LIKE HIM!_** Inner Sakura screamed, throwing imaginary pillows at Sakura's consciousness.

Kidomaru was looking them all over slowly, a frown tugging at his face. Sakon and Ukon were watching him, both in matching boxers and loose shirts. Dosu fidgeted with his gray and black pajama pants strings, Kimimaro was sitting calmly in his white night-kimono, while Jirobo looked like he was going through movies but he was really watching the whole thing.

Suddenly Kidomaru dropped his arms to his sides, "Fine…I'll stay. But only to make sure you guys don't blow any thing up!"

"Oh please!" Kin said, rolling her eyes, "When have we ever done something stupid like that?"

"There was that time we played keep-away with Kabuto's nitroglycerin…" Kimimaro mumbled.

"And when we wanted to see if bowling balls bounced when dropped from the highest tower!" Dosu laughed.

"Ok guys…you're not really helping…" Kin said, putting her face in her hands

"Sasuke screamed like a girl when that 7 pound ball fell on his foot!" Dosu cackled, falling off the couch and pounding the floor, "He didn't even see it coming!"

"Yeah, some ninja…couldn't even sense a big ball dropping out of the sky!" Ukon snorted.

Sakura joined in the laughter and looked over at Kin and Tayuya. She noticed they weren't laughing, rather they were staring at something across the room. Fallowing their eyes, Sakura's mouth fell open slightly.

When Kidomaru let his arms fall it left his chest bare for them to see. Who knew Kidomaru had perfect pectorals and awesome abs? Or, as inner Sakura was screaming, 'a very drool worthy body'.

Once every one had calmed down a bit, Kimimaro asked about the game Sakura had been telling them about before, "Oh! It's called 'truth or dare' I'll start to show you how it's done. Get in a circle every one!" They all obeyd, bring pillows and blankets down with them, "Ok um…Dosu! I'm going to ask you truth or dare. If you pick truth, I get to ask you a question and you _have_ to answer truthfully. If you pick dare I dare you to do something. Got it?"

They all nodded and watched as Dosu tilted his head, "…truth."

"ok…what's up with that fluffy thing you always wear?"

The exposed skin on Dosu's face turned a little red, "It's not fluffy…and it's cool, ok? I like my fluffy…I've always had it."

Sakura grinned and tried not to laugh at Dosu's love for his fluffy, "Now you get to ask some one."

The fluff-loving nin looked around, his single eye finally landing on Sakon, "Sakon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you…to…kiss Tayuya!" Dosu said triumphantly. Sakon's face went from its normal pale to a very unhealthy looking pale green-white.

"WHAT! Are you trying to get me killed!" He squeaked, looking over at the fuming Tayuya.

"A dare's a dare." Dosu said smugly, "You gotta do it."

Sakon looked at Sakura, who nodded solemnly. Cringing, he quickly leaned over and gave Tayuya a peck on the cheek before diving back behind his brother as Tayuya gave an inhuman growl.

"Aw! Their faces are all red!" Jirobo taunted. Tayuya was rubbing at the spot on her face where he had kissed her, cursing loudly. Sakon shoved Ukon into the place he had been sitting to put more distance between himself and the angry female.

"My turn?" Sakon asked and Sakura nodded, "Kin, truth or dare?"

"Uhm…" the long haired girl thought for a moment, "Truth?"

"Is it true you kissed Kabuto?" Sakon asked with a smirk.

Kin went very red and stuttered, "Wh-what? No! Who told you that?"

"Jirobo." Sakon shrugged. Kin sent the large boy a death glare and he laughed nervously.

"Alright…Kidomaru, truth or dare?"

"This is stupid…"

"Just answer the question!"

Kidomaru sighed, bringing one hand up to scratch the back of his head and one to his stomach where he drummed his finger over his washboard abs, "Dare?"

A slow, unnerving grin made its way across Kin's face, "I dare you to kiss Sakura. On the lips!" every one else but Sakura and Kiomaru grinned as well.

"What!" Kidomaru yelped, "No!"

"You have to!" Ukon said, "If my broth had to kiss Tayuya then you have to kiss Sakura!"

"Um...hey! You guys want to play a different game?" Sakura tried, "Or we could watch a movie or-"

"NO!" almost every one shouted.

Sakura and Kidomaru both stood up and walked over to each other, both beat red. Sakura looked around, searching for a way out, as did Kidomaru. But the others were all looking up at them expectantly.

The spider like ninja could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. Bending down slightly, he brushed his lips against Sakuras, meaning to pull back quickly. Apparently is body had other ideas. Kidomaru's eyes widened slightly at the feeling of her warm soft lips against his, before closing happily. His lowest arms sneakily snaked around her lean waist with out him realizing it and pulled her closer.

Sakura was in heaven. Kidomaru was so warm and gentle, nothing like Zaku had been. At some point her hands had come up between them and were resting on is chest. A loud whoop from Dosu brought the two back from cloud nine with an unpleasant thump.

"Baka!" Kin shouted, whacking Dosu in the head, "They would have started making out if you had kept quiet!" Kidomaru and Sakura quickly went back to their places, avoiding the others eyes.

The game went on for a while. As it turned out, Kin, Sakura and Tayuya found out where the underwear had been going, Jirobo was terrified of goldfish, Kimimaro liked Kelly Clarkson, and Ukon was almost as big a pervert as Dosu. There were also some interesting dares, involving eight jars of creamy peanut butter, Kabutos bed, and a large amount of sporks. The poor medic nins screams could be heard throughout the base…

Eventually, the small group, now including an angry and rather sticky Kabuto, got comfortable and watched movies until they fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dosu slowly cracked open one eye, gazing sleepily at the blinking green numbers on the VCR. 5:24…Yawning, he carefully stretched and looked around. A wicked grin made its way through the loose wrappings on his face.

_I guess Sakon and Tayuya don't hate each other as much as they say…_ he thought, looking at the pair, cuddling in one of the large arm chairs. Stepping over the drooling Ukon, Dosu made his way out of the room, stopping to smirk at another couple.

_I wonder when that happened…_ Kidomaru had Sakura pressed protectively into his chest, his chin resting on the top of the girls pink head. Sakura was half way on his lap, smiling into his chest, still fast asleep. Dosu chuckled as he made his way down the hall.

Kidomaru and Sakura, Sakon and Tayuya…maybe he should ask Kin if she would go out with him…love seemed to be in the air. He laughed again, pushing open the kitchen door. He stopped, seeing the fridge door already open, "Kabuto? That you? I didn't see you in the-" but the sound nin's voice died away when two cold onyx eyes peered at him over the top of the fridge door.

"Someone's been eating my tomatoes…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: Ok so…I'm not going to be updating for a while. First of all I'm all fanfiction-ed out. Maybe if some one could suggest a good FINISHED SakuraCarckmale I would be able to write better but I've been having bad luck with stories lately. Secondly, I need to end this fic and I'm not sure how. Like I said at the beginning, I've lost the plot. Finally, I've got six chapters up and NG-chan only has two…

Sai: That's because she believes in quality not quantity, unlike SOME kinkachus I know…

Darkkinkachu: I am in no mood to deal with you, Sai. Leave me alone before I have you molested.

Sai: I'm not afraid of a bunch of fan girls, Freak!

Darkkinkachu: Who said anything about girls? T-T

Sai: x.X

Darkkinkachu: Anyways, sorry for the random SakonTayuya…I don't know what came over me. Next chapter will have Sasuke! Yay…review please. Ideas on how to end this are more than welcome.


	7. I think I smell something burning

Six Arms To Hold You

Darkkinkachu: Much thanks goes to Griggling. With out your suggestions, this chapter (and most likely the next) wouldn't be here. Yes, as a matter of fact, I have read and re-read both 'Uneasy Coexistence' and 'Marrow'. DeGlance is the kind of crack writer I wish I could be. Also, thanks go to SeperatedCow. I've always thought of my writing as shallow, but the way you put it makes me feel a lot better about myself. Thanks! And to all you other nice reviewers out there…well, lets just face it, I love you people XP have a cookie! –holds out plate of cookies- erm…by the way, Zaku seems to have dropped off the face of the earth for the rest of the story -.-'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

I Think I Smell Something Burning…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

_Kidomaru and Sakura, Sakon and Tayuya…maybe he should ask Kin if she would go out with him…love seemed to be in the air. He laughed again, pushing open the kitchen door. He stopped, seeing the fridge door already open, "Kabuto? That you? I didn't see you in the-" but the sound nin's voice died away when two cold onyx eyes peered at him over the top of the fridge door._

"_Someone's been eating my tomatoes…"_

"S-Sasuke! What…when did you get back? Dosu asked, panic rising in his mind.

"Who's been eating my tomatoes, Dosu." The raven haired male asked slowly, closing the door and standing straight. Red mingled in his eyes, taking over the black and melting into a violent crimson, as he stepped towards the mumbling Sound nin, "I wont ask you again."

"It...I…don't…know…" _Sakura!_ Dosu's mind screamed, _just tell him it was Sakura!_

_No…I cant…he would kill her. _Another voice reasoned.

_HE'S GOING TO KILL **US**!_ _TELL HIM!_

Sasuke was now only a few inches from Dosu's face and his next words dripped out like cold poison, "I will kill you. You know I will…you are nothing but a pawn. It's not like any one would miss you."

Doubt and hard truth gnawed away at the poor boys mind, until- _she would care._ Before any acts of heroism could be preformed though, Kabutos voice cut through the air, "Orochimaru-sama wants you, Sasuke. Its important." He added when the Uchiha didn't move right away.

Sasuke smirked over his shoulder as he fallowed the silver haired medic nin out, "Don't think I'll just forget about this, _Dosu-kun_."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Creepy killer teme alert! _ Dosu's mind eeked. Shivering slightly, he bound out of the kitchen, scampering back to the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"She is so going to kill him when they wake up…"

"I dunno…they look pretty cozy…"

"Maybe we should just leave them alone…"

The small group looked at Sakura with a mixture of amusement and exasperation, "Now really…if we did that we wouldn't get to see the look on their faces." Jirobo said, nodding sagely.

"And I want to see her beat him up." Kimimaro grinned. Sakura and Kidomaru's gulps went unnoticed by the others. If they hadn't woken up before any one else and gotten out of that…awkward position…they had been in, it would have been _them_ not Sakon and Tayuya the others would have been poking fun at.

Just as Ukno was about to nudge awake his brother, the door burst open and a panicked looking Dosu leapt in. The noise woke up the sleeping duo who blinked sluggishly at each other for a moment before…

"EEEEEEEEEK! DAMN PERVERT!"

SLAP!

"OW! What the- you were the one molesting me in my sleep!"

"Get your filthy hands off me, bastard!"

"You're the one with your paws up my shirt!"

"GUYS!" every one stopped to look at Dosu, more surprised than any thing else. Dosu interrupting a perfectly good catfight? This would be good…

Dosu hadn't even bothered to fix his wrappings, so both wide, frantic eyes fell on Sakura, "Ack! Sakura! Hey um…breakfast! Yes!" he darted over and started shoving the shocked girl out the door, "Why don't you make us breakfast since we can cook? Yeah! Something with eggs! I like eggs! Some people think my head looks like an egg in bandages! Ha ha ha…GO!" he pushed her out and slammed the door but immediately opened it again to scream, "NO TOMATOES!" and then shut it again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sakura blinked at the door that had been slammed in her face, "uhhhhhhh…o…k…." blinking, she turned and started down the hall. She knew she should have been mad or at least suspicious of Dosu's strange behavior but…she just couldn't bring herself to be angry today. Kidomaru had kissed her!

**_Ah-HA!_** Inner Sakura pounced on that thought like a jungle cat on an innocent mouse, **_so you DO like him!_**

Sakura stopped, hand on the door to the kitchen. Did she really like him? Sure the kiss had been incredible and he was a nice guy (other than the evil minion thing) but did that mean she actually had feelings for him? Pondering this, the pink haired medic walked into the kitchen and grabbed some eggs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What the hell, Dosu?" Tayuya asked, sitting in Sakons lap, "What are you babbling about?"

"ARRG! Just listen to me! Sasuke. Is. Back. Don't you get it?" Only Kidonmaru seemed troubled by this, "What if he finds out Sakura is here?"

"Sakura doesn't like him any more. And he never liked her." Kin said calmly, brushing her hair, "Sakura told me so."

"But what if seeing him make Sakura home sick again?" Dosu fidgeted slightly, staring at the floor, "What if…she leaves…and forgets about me. About us…"

No one had an answer for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura frowned slightly, pacing her room. For some reason people had been treating her differently. Ever since the slumber party, they sound nins had been giving her sad confused looks, but every time she asked they either ignored her or told her it was nothing.

With out her new friends around, Sakuras mind wandered back to her old friends. _I wonder what they're doing right now…_

**_I bet what ever it is its more fun than tramping around this room all day! _**Inner Sakura grumbled, **_c'mon! Lets go out side and train or something…_**

Sakura glanced out the window. Kabuto had told her she was allowed in the training grounds so long as some one was with her and she hadn't been out in a while. Four-eyes would never know that she went out without some one. Grinning, the green eyed girl grabbed her gloves and headed out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Do you think what Dosu said is true?"

Kidomaru glanced over the top of his book, eyeing Kimimaro, "What?"

"Do you think Sakura will forget about us?"

The spider nin glared at Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya, who whistled innocently and pretended not to be interested, "Why should I care? She's supposed to be our prisoner not our friend."

The small group gaped at him, "but…but you like her most of all!" Ukon sputtered.

Kidomaru stood slowly, eyes cold, "No…I don't. Do you people honestly think she likes us?"

"Of course! Why else would she-"

"I thought you were the smart one, Sakon." Even Kimimaro seemed unnerved by Kidomarus sudden out burst, "She doesn't really like us. She probably never did. Didn't it ever occur to you she's probably just using us? Do you really think she wants to stay here with us?"

"Damnit Kidomaru!" Tayuya screamed, "I know you've been hurt before! We all have!"

"I made a mistake." The older boy hissed, "I started trusting her. I swore I would never trust any one again."

"She's different! Your just so blinded by the pain of what your clan did t-" the redhead was cut off but a large calloused hand around her neck. Another arm shot out, blocking an angry Sakon and two more formed the seal for charka webbing.

"Don't." his voice shook slightly, "Don't you even pretend to understand what they did to me. Do you honestly think she could love a freak like-freaks like us?"

With that he released her and stormed out of the room. how dare she…how dare she! What did Tayuya know anyways? She didn't know what his clan had _really_ done to him. Didn't know the excruciating pain that coursed through his heart every time he thought about Sakura leaving. The agony of looking in the mirror every day to see a monster. The multi-armed male glared at the wall, refusing to shed the tears prickling the back of his eyes. He needed to kill something…_to the training grounds it is._ He thought miserably.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A cold smirk twisted his handsome face. So that's what Orochimaru had seemed so amused about. But why? Why bring the weakest member of his team to the base? The Snake master had told them they had a 'guest' and not to harm her, but a little training wouldn't hurt. The smirk grew more twisted. Yes…it would be just like old times…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura dragged her arm across her brow, flinging icky sweat away from her. Training with out Charka had been a lot harder than she thought. Leaning against the training dummy, the girl shut her eyes. Something hurt and it wasn't her slightly blood knuckles.

_I want to go home…_

A light crunching of feet told her some one was coming. Most likely Kabuto to tell her off for going out alone.

_I want to go home…_

She squeezed her eyes shut willing the tears away. It wouldn't do to be caught crying. Yet the stubborn salty drops oozed through her eyelids any ways.

_It hurts…_

"Still a crybaby, I see."

Every single muscle in her body tensed at the sound of that cold voice. Sakuras eyes snapped open, staring at the ground. _No…not him…anybody but him…_slowly her eyes traveled upwards, not even taking in any detail until…red. All she could see was red, cold bloody, swirling leisurely.

A snake like grin, "What? No 'Sasuke-kun!'? No 'I love you'?" he took a step forward and she took a step back, "Didn't you miss me, Sakura?"

"Get away from me…" her voice quivered like a rabit cornered by a snake. The raven haired boys grin grew, making her want to cringe.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me." Another step forward, another step back, "I thought you would want to train with me. It can be like old times again." Another step, "Lets play, Sakura-chan."

Sakura watched in horror as the boy she had loved made a few quick seals, eyes wide and not quite sane, "Grand Fire Ball Technique!" As the ball of flames burst from his mouth, Sakura shut her eyes tight. _So this is how it ends?_ She thought, _barbequed by my first love? I wish I had my charka…_ she brought her arms up, knowing it wouldn't help but hoping nonetheless, and waited to be burned into oblivion. Only it never came…instead there was a pained grunt in front of her and a strange sizzling sound. As she opened her eyes, the sickening smell of burnt flesh met her nostrils.

"Leave her alone, Uchiha."

Blinking, Sakura found Kidomaru firmly planted between her and Sasuke, all his arms interlocked in front of him. She paled when she saw the charred, black skin of his arms. He slowly unlinked his arms, ignoring the yellowish liquid oozing from his burns, "You were not to harm her."

"Tch…" Sasuke stood straight and glared, "The reports said she had gotten stronger. How was I supposed to know she couldn't even fend off a little fire?"

'**_little fire'! IT WAS THE SIZE OF A SAMLL ELEPHANT! _** Inner Sakura raged. Sakura just inched closer to her savior.

"She doesn't have her charka. You _know_ all prisoners have their Charka blocked." Kidomaru turned and nodded towards the door, "Lets go."

"Ah...now I see. Found some one else to cling to, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just fallowed Kidomaru, trying to ignore Sasuke's insane laughter to their retreating backs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kidomaru didn't talk to her the whole way back to her room. _Is he mad at me?_

_**Maybe….but why would save you if he was?**_

"I'll send some one in later with food." He suddenly said, standing in front of her door. A chunk of blackened skin sloughed off as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" he stopped but didn't turn around, "Please…I want to help. Realease my charka and I'll heal you. It's the least I can do after you saved me like that…"

He glared at her over his shoulder, "No. I don't trust you."

_I don't trust you…_the words echoed around in Sakura's head. _I don't trust you…_tears welled up in her eyes. First Sasuke goes all loony on her now the one person she thought cared didn't trust her? It was just too much…she stared at the floor, not seeing as Kidomaru turned around, his face twisted in thought (and pain).

He had hurt her. Hurt her just like the Uchiha had. He saw something drop from her face and his heart tore in two. _I made her cry…I really am a monster…_one of his arms had a small convulsion, wanting to reach up and brush the tears away. Three other arms also had convulsions, but it was a reminder that they were bleeding and in pain, "Fine…" it was hardly a whisper but she heard him as he walked past her into her room and sat on the bed.

Sakura watched as he beckoned to her, slowly crossing the room, "Why?" she asked, holding out her arm. She tried to ignore the small shivers that went up her spine when his large rough finger brushed her skin. He didn't really answer, just took off the bracelet and held out an arm. The sudden rush of charka made her head spin for a moment but she pushed away the slight sick feeling and got to work.

Green energy poured out of her hands, numbing the pain and rebuilding cells. New, bright pink skin came into place when dead blackness had been before. She pulled shut the little wounds and dismissed the sick, oozy pus, always avoiding his eyes. He wasn't looking at her either but she could tell they were cold and angry.

Sakura had finished his top and middle arms before an idea hit her. While healing his lowest right bicep she sent a little tendril of charka out. What she found made her cringe as she pulled away, healing the left arm. So…Kidomaru hadn't been born with six arms. She could actually see the faint scars crisscrossing around where his arms joined his torso.

"ok, all done!" she said, giving him her best fake smile. The smile faltered when she saw he was looking at her. The fact that they were still very close didn't really help either. His dark eyes were filled with angry, just as she had thought but there was something else as well, like pain and maybe even fear.

"Why?" his low, husky voice startled her almost as much as the hand he placed on the side of her face. Another arm was creeping around her back, "Why do you have to care?"

Before she could even think of an answer, Kidomaru yanked her forward and crashed his lips onto hers. Sakura was so shocked, she didn't even protest when his lowest set of arms grabbed her hips and pulled her down so she was straddling him. While the lowest hands rested on her hips, one middle hand came up to grip her shoulder and the other behind her head, pushing her more into the kiss.

"Why can't you just see me for the monster I am? Why can't you be afraid of me and disgusted, like every one else?" he growled close to her ear, before nipping at her neck, "Damn it all, Sakura…why do I have to love you?"

He blinked as she cupped his face with her hands, "Because…you're not a monster. You're not scary or disgusting…and I…think I might love you too." She whispered, leaning down and brushing her lips against his.

All his hands tightened painfully, the one in her hair, jerking her head and forcing her to look in his eyes, "Don't toy with me. I told you before, I don't like it when people pretend to care." His brain shuddered and buzzed, trying to find a lie in her eyes. She had to be lying…if she wasn't….the thought frightened him for some reason. He relaxed his grip and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"It'll be ok…" she said softly, placing her hands on his chest.

"No…no, you'll leave. You'll betray me, like the rest of them did." His voice was so small and unsure, like a lost child. It made Sakuras heart crack. She moved back and placed her forehead against his.

"I won't. I promise. Somehow I'll find a way to make this work." They stayed like that a moment, Kidomaru fighting himself on whether to trust her or not and Sakura trying to think of how to help him. In the end, their bodies decided there was too much thinking going on and not enough making-out.

Kidomaru grinned and let the hands on her hips slip lower, laughing when she squealed. She retaliated by breathing softly on his ear and making him shiver. Leaning forward he captured her lips again, this time nibbling her lower lip to ask for entrance. When she let him in he grinned against her lips. Things were really heating up when…

"Hey Sakura have yo-OHMYGOD!" Dosu stood in the doorway, eye wide and staring at the embarrassed couple sitting _on the bed_ and _making out_ with _Sakura straddling Kidomaru._ A wicked grin split the sound nins face, "Oh…sorry…I'll just ah…go and you two can get back to what you were doing…"

"Dosu if you tell _anybody_ I'll personally fix you!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm not broken…" Dosu said, confused. He paled when he realized what she was talking about. Slowly backing out he grinned sheepishly. And for one glorious moment, it looked like he might actually keep quiet…

"SAKURA AND KIDOMARU WERE TOTALLY GETTING' IT ON!"

Then again maybe not…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: eurg…I'm not feeling very well again. Anyways, more smexyness for Sailor Leo and next chapter will have some evil plans and…stuff… yeah like I said, not feeling myself. I've got a bunch of half-finish oneshots scattered around my computed, my brain is overly crammed with ideas that I can't seem to get out, I haven't been eating lately, I'm still not sure how to finish this(I think the next chapter or the one after will be the last) and…I want more OrchimaruTsunade crack…crack is my anti-drug…I like soup

Kabuto: whoa…random, much?

Darkkinkachu: Review or I'll sick Kabuto on you. T.T

Kabuto: Rawr?


	8. No On Wants To Be Alone

Six Arms To Hold You

Darkkinkachu: Zaku is back and has been forgiven. Why? Because I love him. I love him bunches –hugs Zaku- and I felt bad for him…his arms exploded. Shino is a meanie…but I like him too…actually the only person I don't like is Sasuke…which kinda makes me feel bad for him. I think I may be too sympathetic or something o.0 ah ha ha ha…wanna hear somefing funny? I just saw Kidomaru for the first time today. :P I was like 'hn…so that's him, huh? Boy, have I been portraying him wrong…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

No One Wants To Be Alone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't a very stable relationship. Kidomaru never fully trusted Sakura. Sakura still missed her friends and wanted to go home. But they found comfort in each others arms. Kidomaru could forget that the world was a cruel, dark place when she kissed him. Sakura could put aside her fears and doubts when he held her. It wasn't a perfect relationship. But it worked for them. Unfortunately, good things never last…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

An absentminded smirk was settled on the snake sannins thin lips. Kabuto was highly unnerved. Sure, he was loyal to his snake master but that didn't stop him from being absolutely terrified of the man. Orochimaru's golden eyes were gleaming with something Kabuto could only describe with two words: Pure. Evil.

"Kabuto…" if he hadn't been in the wicked mans service for so long, the young man would have shuddered at that voice, "Go and fetch me the little cherry blossom."

Something inside the medic nin broke a little. He liked Sakura. She had been kind to him and forgave him, even teaching him a new medical technique. The others were so much happier with her around. But what could he do? Nodding, the silver-blue haired man walked out, heart heavy and mind buzzing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So then Naruto falls forward and he and Sasuke totally kissed!" Sakura laughed, barley able to get that last bit out. Dosu fell off the couch, clutching his sides and laughing his bandaged head off. Zaku soon fell next to him. After apologizing and promising never to do anything bad to her a gain, Sakura had accepted Zaku into her little circle of friends. Kidomaru wasn't so happy about it and didn't hesitate to tell her so. She had told him every one deserves a second chance. He had told her some things I won't repeat. It all worked out in the end though.

"That is so SICK!" Kin squealed, though she was giggling as well, "I always wondered if Sasuke didn't sort of lean more towards the masculine sex!"

"I had to share a room with him…" Kimimaro said, scrunching up his face in disgust, "I hope he didn't watch me sleep or something…"

Sakura put a hand over her mouth trying to stop her laughter and leaned against Kidomaru, who was sitting next to her, "Yeah…it was his first kiss as far as I know. I think its part of the reason he hates Naruto so much."

"Hey Kimimaro, I bet he watched you shower while you weren't looking!" Zaku snickered, sitting up against the furniture.

"Oh my gosh…what if he did?" at the look of mortification on the bone masters face a fresh round of laughter broke out.

"Sakura."

Everyone looked up, a bit surprised. Kabuto didn't like to be with 'the group', he usually waited until Sakura was alone to talk to her.

"What is it Kabuto?" Sakura asked, her smile fading when she saw the grim, determined look on the older boys face.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you." He had adjusted his glasses to reflect the light and keep her from seeing his eyes, "please fallow me."

Sakura instinctively leaned more into her boyfriend. She hadn't been to see Orochimaru since that first day see had been brought here. She had wanted to keep it that way.

"What does he want?" Kidomaru asked calmly, though the way all three left arms tightened around the pink haired girl meant he was anything but calm.

"I was not told." Kabuto said simply, "Sakura-san?"

Sakura gave Kidomaru a quick peck on the cheek as she pried his arms off her, "I'll be back soon, ok?"

The spider nin crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child and gave her a small grunt of acknowledgement. She smiled at the others, who were shifting uneasily and giving her worried looks, "I'll be fine! How bad could it possibly be?" She tried to joke but the comment only made her friends faces darken.

Kidomaru gave Kabuto one last glare before the older boy lead the girl out and shut the door. Only one thought was running through the minds of the people in the room: _I've got a bad feeling about this…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura watched Kabutos silvery ponytail sway gently as he walked in front of her. Something was defiantly wrong. Kabuto was quiet by nature but usually he would open up around her. He hadn't even tried to provoke her yet.

"So Kabuto-san," she tried, clearing her throat, "done any particularly gruesome experiments lately?" usually that one got her a playfully wicked grin and a detailed description of what happened to his latest victim. She didn't hold it against him, too much at least. It was his job. This time was different though. He stopped dead for a millisecond, his shoulders ridged and she could almost hear his teeth clenching. Then he continued walking, totally ignoring her.

He led her to a different room than before. It was like some kind of library with scrolls stuffed into cases to the bursting point. A desk, littered with yet more scrolls, two large armchairs, a lit fireplace and a massive window overlooking the courtyard were the only other things in the room. With one last unreadable look, Kabuto gently pushed her in and shut the door, leaving her alone.

Sakura listened to the defining silence for about five minuets before she decided to have a look around. Her soft footfalls seemed to echo in the huge room as she strode over to the desk. She decided not to touch the scrolls when one of them hissed at her. Instead, inquisitive green eyes fell on what seemed to be a picture frame. She brushed off the dust and squinted.

It looked rather familiar…a boy with white hair, red lines on his cheeks, and a huge grin had his arm around a girl with blond hair. The girl had her arm around a very pale boy with long black hair and gold eyes. Something in Sakuras brain clicked painfully. This was a picture of the Sannin when they were just Genin…they looked so…happy. Orochimaru even seemed to be blushing very slightly while casting a sidelong look at the girl with her arm around him.

"You are a lot like she was at that age…"

Sakura instantly froze. The cold, evil voice was much to close, right next to her right ear. When a sharp chin rested on her should, her breathing stopped.

"Are you afraid of me?" she could see him with her peripheral vision, just lazing there on her shoulder, like the smirking snake he was. When she didn't answer his grin widened, "I guess you aren't all that alike after all…"

Sakura gasped when a pale, slender hand reached out and plucked the frame from her grasp, "Your…arms…"

The snake Sannin chuckled lightly, "Don't look so horrified. These are only temporary replacements and I can't mold charka with them." He draped a newly formed arm around her other shoulder, still grinning, "Is that what you were afraid of, Sakura-chan?"

**_Ew…ew…ew…get him off us RIGHT NOW! And only Naruto and Kidomaru-kun get to call us that! _**Inner Sakura fumed, but outer Sakura was a little less angry and a little more completely petrified.

"Not very talkative, are you?" the pale man whispered, slipping his long tongue out and flicking her ear. Finally, Sakura found her basic motor skills and shrank away, giving him a disgusted and frightened look.

He laughed again and moved away from her, padding slowly over to the window, "How very interesting…"

"What do you want?" Sakura asked in a low, quivering voice.

Orochumaru glanced back at her then out the window again, "I was thinking I might kill you."

He said it so…nonchalantly. Like one might say, 'I think I might go for a walk' or 'I think I'll make some toast' Even Inner Sakura went still and shrank to the deepest corner of the girls mind. The setting sun was going out in a burst of crimson and gold glory, illuminating the tall silhouette against the window.

"Do you remember why I brought you here?"

Of course she did. How could she forget? But the words seemed to stick in her throat and only a muffled squeak escaped. He looked back at her and sneered, "Cat got your tongue?" she managed a weak glare but nothing else.

"Revenge…I wanted them to suffer…I wanted _her_ to suffer…" he was looking down at the picture in his lean hands, "You are a medic nin, Sakura-chan. So tell me the most basic human needs."

Sakura frowned. **_Geez buddy pick a topic and stick with it already…_** Inner Sakura grumbled. "Substance, shelter and…human contact."

He had turned while she was talking and walked over to her. A cold, white finger tilted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "No one wants to be alone…not even a monster like me…" Sakura had been slowly building up her courage and pushing away the fear he had caused. One look in those cold, golden eyes and it all came tumbling down.

"There was a time I loved her…maybe I still do…" he was looking at her with out really seeing, the rest of his hand coming up to cup her cheek, "I will always remember the day we fist met…"

_A boy, no more than six or seven, stood in the rain. His long, black hair was plastered to his pale face as he continued to pummel and innocent training dummy. Sweat and rain hid the tears running down his sunken cheeks. He was so engrossed in his misery and training, that he didn't even see the little blond girl that had bounced up to him._

"_Hi!" the boy gave a startled squeak and whipped around. His pale yellowish eyes widened when they fell on a girl about his age smiling at him and holding up a pink, plastic umbrella, "What'cha doin'?"_

"_Training…" he answered softly, looking away. Social skills weren't really his thing. He heard a rustling noise next to him and suddenly the rain stopped. He looked up to see a sky of bright pink._

"_You shouldn't train in the rain, silly!" He jumped again at the high, happy voice in his ear, "You'll get all sick and wet and catch pah-no-me-ah!"_

_The boy looked at this grinning girl like she had grown a second head, "Who are you?" he finally asked._

"_My name is Tsunade! What's yours?" _

"_Orochimaru…"_

"_Lets go to my house, Orochimaru-kun! We can drink hot chocolate and play and…" _

_He didn't really hear what she said after that. All that mattered was that she was being nice to him. She actually seemed to care that he was cold and wet. He felt heat rise to his small face when her tiny hand enveloped his, "C'mon! lets go!"_

_The young Orochimaru smiled for the first time and thanked what ever deity was listening for sending him a loud, blond angel._

Orochimaru had been staring past her for the last five minuets and Sakura was beginning to wonder what he was thinking about. His eyes were distant and cold, glazed with memories. He began to smile slowly and the green eyed girl felt her fear rising.

"My loud, blond angel…" his face twisted into something very unplesent, "Tried to kill me." The hand on the side of her face grabed onto her pink tresses and pulled her head to the side, "The one person I ever loved was going to kill me while pretending to care."

Suddenly his malicious grin returned, "But you know all about that, hm? Some one you love trying to kill you?" he let go and tuned away, setting the picture back on its spot on the desk. Sakura stood there quivering, unsure of what he would do next. Had the snake Sannin always been this unstable?

"I was going to kill you and drop your corps off in Tsunade-hime's office but…" he stood at the window again, glaring at something only he could see, "Its not enough…so I've decided to let you live."

**_Oh gee thanks Mr. Scary Snake Man! Well, I'll just be going now! Bye bye! _**Inner Sakura said nervously, urging Sakura to leave quickly.

"Of course…" his dark, cold laugh filled the room, "By the time I'm done, you'll wish I _had_ killed you."

All the color drained from Sakuras face as Orochimaru continued to laugh, "Just imagine the look on Tsunade-himes face when I return her pupil as a mere broken shell of the person she once was!" he turned, running his long tongue over thin lips, "And it will be all her fault…maybe then she'll know the pain I have lived with for so long…" Orochimaru gave another slightly insane chuckle and looked out the window again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I've finally found you…" the dark haired man hissed with delight, "It took a while but we'll get you back…"

"How's it look, Hyuuga-san?" the lazy male asked, landing next to him.

The veins on the side of his face twitched, "not good…the illusionary techniques will be hard to get through and there are about a dozen high leveled ninjas inside…and then there's always-"

"Sasuke…" Naruto snarled, red tinting his blue eyes.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Alright…here's the plan…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: Oh my golly-gee-wilakers…This was so. Freakin. Hard. To. Write. I wanted it to be sorta dark and thoughtful since I'm trying to wrap this up…but then I found the BEST Tobi fic ever and it had me laughing so hard I cried. You should stop reading this story and go read 'One Of The Cool Kids' by firefly right now. I mean it.

Ooooooo…the boys have finally come to save Sakura! But will it be to late? Um…I dunno yet…and what will the Sound nins do? Maybe I'll kill someone -.-' By the way, DO NOT pay any heed to that 'human needs' thingy. I may have liked Psychology but I wasn't very good at it. Hey, does any one else think The First kind of looks like Itachi? And sorry for that random Orochimaru/Tsunade memory thing…I got carried away…

Kisame: I command you to review!

Darkkinkachu: what the- how did you get in here? –boots Kisame out- there are no Akatsuki in this fic!

Hidan: The next chapter will be the last!

Darkkinkachu: WHAT DID I JUST SAY! –kicks out Hidan-


	9. Broken hearts and Broken bones

Six Arms To Hold You

Darkkinkachu: Ok I'm starting to really dislike Orochimaru. He was a cute kid and all but the transvestite thing has got to go. And seriously…killing off subordinates that love/respect/look up to you like unwanted kittens? Dude, grow a soul or something…Kin and Zaku were all dead and icky and…dead…I like The Second. I think he's…cute? Handsome? Those don't sound right but its some kind of attraction…so long as you're looking at me like I'm a freak, I like NaruTema and think Zetsu is pretty hot for a guy with foliage sprouting out his shoulders. XD and just so you know, this chapter DID NOT want to be written AT ALL! X(

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

Broken Hearts And Broken Bones

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When an explosion rocked the Sound base, several things happened at once. The small group in the rec room all cursed and jumped into action, Kabuto almost had a heart attack when he dropped a very important vile, Sasuke looked up from his brooding and Orochimaru hissed with displeasure.

"You're in luck, _Sakura-chan_," the snake man snarled, grabbing one of her wrists and yanking her out on the balcony, "I didn't even get to start and you're saviors are already here."

Green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she saw what was going on. There was a huge hole smouldering in the high, stone wall that surrounded the base and several ninjas had streaked in. A glint of gold caught her eye and she gasped, "Naruto…"

"Shall I kill them right in front of you?" Orochimaru purred in her ear, "Yes…this might not be such a bad thing after all…"

But it didn't matter. Sakura couldn't make herself care that the scary snake man had wrapped his arms around her and was chuckling darkly. All that mattered was…them…her friends. They had come for her. She watched as a white clad figure darted though the knot of rookies, barely touching them. When the little group fell in an unceremonious clump, her eyes began to water.

_Neji…_

Not fall away, another little bunch of Genin were being held captive by their shadows.

_Shikamaru…_

Hot tears were streaming down her face by now. They had come for her…all her friends had come for her. A green blur was running around the field, wamping ninjas left and right.

_Lee-san…_

Something warm and wet on her face brought Sakura out of her musings. Orochimaru had been licking the tears away. Something snapped in the normally calm girl, "SICK OLD PERVERT! LET ME GO! LET ME GO _NOW_!!" He only laughed and held her tighter, but this time she wasn't going to just take it, "GET OFF! AND KEEP THAT FREAKY TONGUE TO YOURSELF!" she screamed, struggling.

"Don't make me do something you'll regret, Sakura-chan…" he smirked, dragging his teeth across her neck for emphasis.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"That should be all the lower leveled ones." Shikamaru stated, nudging a body with his foot, "Now if we hurry they should be disoriented enough to not notice us inside."

"Then what are we standing around talking for?" Naruto snapped, "Lets go!"

"YOSH!" Lee agreed, "Who knows what un-youthful things they may be doing to Sakura-san!"

"What a weird thing to say…"

The four rounded on the new voice only to find a small group of people, "Too late…" Shikamaru grumbled, "They've already sent out the Chunnin and above…gah how troublesome…" He frowned slightly and looked at his compainions, "Guys? Whats wrong?"

"I killed him…" Neji growled in a damgerous voice, "The freak with six arms…I killed him…"

"And we killed that pale guy with the bones!" Naruto yelped.

"Maybe they're zombies!" Lee said in horror.

"Cant you people just give up already?" Zaku said with anooyace, "We would glady give you back Sasuke-teme but he wont leave, so just get lost!"

"We are not here for the traitor." Neji calmly held out an arm to stop Naruto, "We want Sakura. Hand her over and we'll leave."

Kidomaru took a step forward, cracking most of his knuckles, "No. Sakura-chan is staying here. Now leave before I hurt you, girly-man."

"HEY! You don't get to called her that!" Naruto screamed, launching himself forward. Zaku used his air vents to blow the angry Kyuubi container into a waiting Dosu and the battle began.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Orochimaru chuckled and placed his chin on op of Sakuras head, "Aw look…they're fighting over you."

"You're a monster…"

"Monsters have feelings too, Sakura." He rumbled, pulling her tighter against his chest, "I wonder who you want to win…surly you miss your 'friends' but what will happen when you leave these people who have become so attached to you?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip, looking down at the battle raging below. It was true, she wanted desperately to go home. To see her friends and family and Konoha…but…she had promised to show Kin how to care for split ends. Dosu wanted to learn to cook. Sakon and Tayuya wanted to know what normal people did when they were going out. And then there was always…him…

She had promised she wouldn't hurt him like every one else had. And here she was, wanting to run home and hide…the tears were back. He loved her and she loved him. She hadn't really thought of the consequences. All that had mattered was that they seemed to complete each other.

Now her two worlds were clashing and trying to kill each other. Naruto was pulsing with red charka, fighting Kin, Dosu and Zaku at the same time. Shikamru had caught Sakon, Ukno and Jirobo with is shadow but was tiring fast and still had to fend off and angry Tayuya. Lee and Kimimaro were locked in an epic battle. And then there was Neji and Kidomaru…

At some point the spider nin had activated his cursed seal and Neji was having a bit of trouble keeping up with the multi armed monster. Sakura wondered what Neji had said to get Kido-kun so pissed…or maybe it was just the thought of loosing her that had drove him over the edge.

Sakura tugged away from the snake sannin slightly, looking down at the fighting pair. She had an insane urge to yell 'cant we all just get along?' she pulled a little harder, trying to free herself from the pale mans grasp, "Orochimaru please…please let me go down there…please…" she was shocked when he actually obliged.

Sakura jumped off the railing, not noticing the smirk on Orochimarus face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Really…need…charka…_**Inner Sakura grumbled. _Well its good to see you back_ Sakura snapped in her mind. Yes, Charka would be nice. She would be able to pump it into her feet and run faster. Neji and Kidomaru were still a good forty feet away. She frowned and tried to pick up the pace a little. Neji had landed a few hits and Kidomaru was reeling, trying to even out his disordered charka.

"STOP!" Her voice rang out but the two didn't even look up. Shikamaru, how ever, did.

"Sakura?" he blinked at her and accidentally dropped his shadow hold. The four Sound nins took the chance and leapt.

"NO!" it was rather like yelling at a bad dog. Their reaction was even some what similar. Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, and Tayuya all stopped and looked at her, confused, "Just stop it, ok? Now stay here and behave!" with that she turned and started running again.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "um…truce?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Sakon grumble, already heading for his girlfriend.

Ukon and Jirobo just shrugged. Shikamaru decided Sound Ninjas were very odd.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura realized what Neji was doing just a second to late. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Neji brought his hand back with a fluid movement while Kidomaru charged forward. The hand came forward, brimming with blue charka and gently found its way to the center of the spidr monsters chest. Three, blood-red eyes widened before the creature went flying back, crashing through a few trees and only stopping when her hit the wall.

"KIDOMARU!" Neji looked back at her, confused and maybe even a little upset.

"Sakura-san? What-"

"You've killed him!" she screamed, running up to the crumpled body, "Neji, you've killed him!" she kneeled and gently pulled the rapidly changing body into her lap. Kidomaru stared up at her blankly as his seal faded.

Naruto and the Sound Three had stopped and were rushing forward, "Sarkua-chan! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

Kidomaru took a deep shuddering breath. When he exhaled, it gurgled in his throat and some blood began to slip past his lips, "Sa…kura?"

"Please don't die…please…" She whispered, holding him closer. Lee, Naruto and Neji all looked at each other, clearly lost. Dosu came forward a few steps but Naruto stopped him.

"Let me go." Dosu growled, "I have to help them, stupid."

"Sakura-san…whats going on?" Lee asked softly, giving her a hurt look.

"I…I love him…" Sakura whispered as the six armed male went into a violent coughing fit, spraying her front with blood. Dosu managed to slip forward and quickly took of Sakuras charka blocking band.

Naruto was shuffling his feet and rubbing the back of his head. This was all very confusing…Neji turned to the closest sound nin, who happened to be Dosu.

"What is going on?" He demanded, sweeping his arm out at the pair on the ground.

Dosu frowned slightly and cocked his head to the side, "Sakura is our friend. She helped us and showed us a better world. You can't have her."

Both Naruto and Lee stiffened at that remark, but Neji held up a hand, "She doesn't belong here. Her home is Konoha. Are you going to keep her from her home?"

Dosu shifted uncomfortably, "No…if she wants to leave…" his shoulders slumped further and he didn't finish.

The pale eyed prodigy turned back to the girl with pink hair and the boy with six arms, "Sakura…we cant make you leave. Its up to you."

Wet green eyes came up to meet his, "What did you do?"

"What? You know what I did, it was a simple Jukien(ha ha not spelled right…) I used it on Hinata in-"

"You don't understand…" The circle of people closed in, trying to catch her soft words, "Kidomarus heart has to work much harder than a normal persons…it has to pump blood to all is arms…"

Neji's frown deepened. He hadn't meant to kill the freak but he had added a little extra force, just to be safe. How was he supposed to know about freaky spider man anatomy?

"I can't heal him…" Sakura said softly, looking up at her friends, "He's dieing…" (AN: I was going to kill Kidomaru cause…well I just was! But then I realized this wouldn't be a KidoSaku with out the Kido part and NG-chan might hurt me…or worse, take away my KankSaku! –clings desperately to 'Puppeteers Cheery Blossom Of The Sand'- NOOOO! NOT MY KANKSAKU!! I also remember this is supposed to be a comedy :P)

Dosu fell to his knees, a kind of unbelieving glazed look in his eyes. Tayuya swore softly and buried her face in Sakons neck. Ukon and Jirobo looked on solemnly while Zaku started blowing up trees.

"Hey!" Every one started a little and looked a Naruto, "I bet the old hag could heal him!"

"We can't just bring an enemy ninja in for the Hokage to heal!" Shikamaru said, bopping the loud blond on the head.

"Please Shika-kun?" Sakura pleaded, knowing he couldn't resist 'those' eyes. The genius squirmed and frowned.

"Its just not done…and we cant let them in Konoha, they may be spies…"

"Oh please, we already have plenty of spy's in-OW!" Dosu had started but stopped when Kin stomped on his foot.

"Not helping!"

"And we can't just leave Orochimaru." Kimimaro said evenly, through he had a small from on his face.

"Yeah…he may be a monster that's been using us but he still took us in and helped us…" Zaku mumbled, looking at the ground.

Lee and Naruto looked at each other, eyes brows raised, "er…ok…"

"What if we only take Kidomaru?" Sakura asked hopefully. Every one looked to Neji.

"Fate is against me…" the dark haired male grumbled, "Fine. Let's go. But only him, none of the others."

"I'll send you guys a postcard…" Sakura tried to laugh but it came out more of a sob, "I promise…I wont forget you…"

The sullen Sound nins waved goodbye to their rosette friend as she jumped away with the others. Kin and Ukon were bawling while Zaku gave them a funny look. Sakon and Tayuya dealt with their grief in their own way. Jirobo and Kimimaro wandered back inside, talking in low voices.

Dosu sighed, a wry grin on his lips. The fiesty pink Kunoichi had changed them so much. She had helped in ways she didn't even know about. He was really going to miss her…but, and his grin widened at this point, at least she had left him something to remember her by. Chuckling darkly, Dosu was gone in a fluffy flash. Sakura had left all her clothes behind…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Orochimaru knew he was there, standing in the door way. He even knew what it was he was dying to ask.

"Why did I let them go?" Kabuto didn't say any thing, only shifted slightly, reaching up to fix glasses that weren't askew, "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

Golden eye focused on the courtyard below. He hadn't sent out half the ninjas he could have…maybe it was a good thing since every one he had sent out was dead. The snake like man intertwined long, pale fingers behind his back, "Perhaps I want them to feel safe. To think I've simply given up." He sneered, flicking his long tongue over his fangs and watching as Kabuto flinched ever so slightly.

"Maybe I want to wait until they are all settled and comfortable and _think_ that I have forgotten…then I can go in and steal what is most precious to them all over again." Orochimaru glanced over his should, grinning madly, "After all, time is nothing to me…now go." The bespectacled male nodded and left rather quickly.

Once his was gone, the smirk fell from the pale mans lips. He turned back to the darkening sky and watched to stars twinkle into life, "or perhaps…" he whispered softly to the night, "I'm not quiet the monster I thought I was…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Its not every day your ninja-napped apprentice comes bursting into your office, holding a near dead Sound freak and pleading you to help him. This situation defiantly wasn't in the Bingo Book…what's a Hokage to do? Drink, of course. Duh...but after the drinking comes the problem. To heal the enemy that you daughter-like trainee seems to love or not to heal the enemy that your daughter-like trainee seems to love? That is the very long question…bah who has time to think! Healing!

It took two whole weeks to heal Kidomaru. Apparently he had been living with a weak heart for some time now and just never told anyone. _Stupid macho male…_Sakura thought, sitting next to his hospital bed. She gently stroked one of his hands with her thumb, watching his peaceful, sleeping face.

Tsunade had agreed to let him stay until he was fully recovered but after that…things didn't look good. The decision was split down the middle. Some council members didn't seem to mind, saying that Sound had been fairly quiet for the past few months and, if kept under close watch, the boy could do no harm. The other half was completely against it.

Sakura looked around the blank, white hospital room. Empty. Avoiding the various wires and breathing pumps, she slipped into the clean sheets next to Kidomaru, "We'll make it through this, ok?" she whispered, wrapping his arms around her, "I promised I would stay with you…and I am, see?"

Three of his hands twitched and his eyes began rolling around beneath his eyelids. Sakura smiled softly, "Ah so you _can_ hear me…just don't feel like talking?" He made a small grunting sound and struggled to sit up, "Just stay down. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Didn't…want to…worry you…" he mumbled around the oxygen mask, grinning weakly.

"Oh good job, cause I'm so not worried right now." Sakura shot back, flicking his forehead.

"Hey!" the spider nin rasped, "Don't pick on sick people."

"Psht…sick in the head maybe."

Kidomaru smirked and pulled her closer, "We're a great couple, ne?"

The pink haired girl laughed, placing her head on his chest, "The best ever…"

"Even better than Sakon and Tayuya?"

"Much better."

"I don't know…" he reached up with one hand to stroke her cotton candy tresses, "we don't make out all the time like they do…we better start doing that to."

"You're as bad as Dosu…" she smiled, closing her emerald eyes.

Kidomaru sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position, "Am not…" he said tiredly.

"Are too…" Sakura yawned.

They both fell asleep before Kidomaru could retort.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Ick…I cant belive she actually _likes_ that guy…"

"I guess even freaks needs love."

"It would be troublesome if they woke up. Lets go."

Sakura blinked slowly, wondering who was in her room and talking. The beeping of a monitor reminded her that this wasn't her room. The warm body next to her reminded her where she was. Which would mean…uh oh…

Rolling over slightly, Sakura found herself looking up into the faces of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino, "Uh…he he…hi guys…"

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing in bed with him?" Naruto shouted causing several passing nurses to peek in curiously.

"Naruto baka! Keep it down!" Ino yelled, bonking the blond boy on the head, "But really Sakura…what are you doing in bed with him?"

"He uh…looked…cold?" Suddenly there was a small growl and Sakura felt herself being pulled back, "ouch! Kidomaru! Its ok these are my friends!"

"Yeah! I'm her best friend, freak! Believe it!" Naruto said, jabbing a thumb into his chest. Ino rolled her eyes and Shikamaru mumble that very possibly could have been 'how troublesome.'

"Naruto please don't antagonize him." Sakura sighed, trying to pry her protective boyfriend's arms off of her, "And really Kido-kun…you can let go now."

"You haven't kissed me good morning yet." Kidomaru said, smirking smugly at the three Konoha ninjas, "I can't let you go with out my kiss, Sakura-chan."

This time Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Ino brought a hand up to try and hide her giggles and Naruto made a funny, indignant sound, like a rabbit being stepped on. Blushing slightly, Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hopped out of bed.

"You're a terrible kisser…" the multi armed boy groused sulkily.

"And you're an inconsiderate jerk." Sakura said back, grinning.

Ino looked at her with eyebrows raised, "You two are a lovely couple, you know that?"

"I think they're an awful couple." Naruto grumbled.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said, looking up at the ceiling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsunade looked out her window, smiling widly. Down in the streets below walked a strang boy with too many arms and a girl with pink hair. She was glad the consil had finaly changed its mind about the Sound nin. He was really a very interesting guy. Rather moody and protective of his girl, but a nice guy. After learning his heart condition kept him at about Genin level, the concel had decided he couldn't do much harm and let him stay.

It was good to see her little adopted girl so happy. But something was troubling the busty Hokage. Walking over to her desk, she pulled out a piece of paper and sat down, bringing a pen onto the blank parchment.

"Poor Gaara-sama…he'll be so disappointed..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I actually had several alternate ending for this, including 'the lazy ending' 'teh smex ending' and 'the Gaara ending'. I was even thinking of doing a little thingy on what happens after this eneds. But I didn't want to display my stupidity any more than I already have. So this is the end you get :P)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: YOSH! It's finally done! –tears of joy- it feels good to finish something. Man I hate endings…they never work for me. I just have beginnings and middles. DX and look how long this was! Ten pages in word is a lot for me. Now I am off to do those requests! Bleh…they aren't working either. I'm loosing my touch. Please Review! Reviews keep me writing!

P.S. I want some of those fun story challenges…with Sakura since she's the only girl I seem capable of writing. Any one got any/know where I can get some?


End file.
